Impossible to be Broken
by xfallingtopieces
Summary: Nick and Miley are forced to be broken up, for she thinks Nick lied to her for publicity. Nick returns to her a week later, showing her the truth to the lie she still forced herself to believe. They end up happily married. Legal.


**Impossible**

**One-shot**

'_I remember years ago  
someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did'_

Billy Ray couldn't help but his grown-13-year-old-daughter. "Miles." He said. Miley looked at him, with a bright smile on her face.

That smile of an innocent child smile. It was worth the world. Sometimes when you grow up, you regret losing that smile. You start to hate growing up. You start to remember the times when you wished you were older. But only if you knew, you would wish you were younger when you grow up.

"Sometimes in life," Billy trailed on. "You have to take caution in everything you do. You know, Miley, when I first got married to your mom we had a lot of fights. It wasn't the perfect wedding. I thought that maybe we weren't meant to be together. But when I got you, I knew that we were right for each other."

Miley nodded, a smile appearing on her face. "But that doesn't mean you have to keep going, even if you're unhappy. The only reason I kept going was because I loved her. And some fights weren't going to stop us from love, right?" Billy Ray smiled at his daughter.

"You're right, daddy." She smiled back, adjusting her seat on the couch.

"But, sometimes staying with someone you're not happy with just leads to trouble. It then turns into a broken heart. And sometimes, too, you love that person so much, but one day the entire world turns around. You start finding out that this was just all a big lie." Billy explained, earning a nod from Miley.

"I will take caution, Daddy. I will."

~ Five years later ~

"I love you." 17-year-old Miley whispered to her boyfriend. He kissed her cheek. "I love you more, baby; I swear, I do." They clutched hands, as they walked down the street.

'_And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did''_

"No, Nick. There is no way to possibly explain this. You came drunk with a girl, what do you expect me to do? Just sit there and watch you two make out on my bed?" Miley yelled, furiously. She always wondered why he was just so strong. He never yelled back in fights.

Was it because he loved her? Yeah, he did. And because he loves her she shouldn't be yelling at him like this. "Miley." He said, caressing her hair."

"I know. I'm sorry." She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey… Don't you ever cry in front of me. I'm sorry, Miley. I shouldn't have done that, but I was drunk. Seriously." Nick said, with guilt in his eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry…" Miley repeated. Nick hugged her, as she buried her head into his chest. "I love you." He said, kissing the top of her head, and he felt her soft hair on his chin. He smiled.

'_And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them'_

"Wait, so this was all just a fucking lie?" Miley was shocked. She can't believe he lied to her like that all along.

"Yep." Maggie, the slut he had brought home when he was drunk spoke up.

"You're that fucking whore, aren't you?"

"_Tell them all I know, now._

_Shout it from the roof top,_

_Write it on the skyline_

_All we have is gone now,_

_Tell them I was happy._

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped, would be __**i m p o s s i b l e **__"_

Depressed Miley sat in her bed, crying her eyes out. She looked at her cuts, the ones she had cut by her own hands, and cried even harder. They were all open, bleeding slowly. She was backstabbed by the closet people in her life. She was hurt, cut, and threw like a tissue you don't need anymore. Her dreams were all broken. They were shattered. She lost herself, she lost her thoughts, she lost her one, and only love. She lost her faith in everything. She gave up on life.

Her heart broke. She remembered all the good times they spent together. When she would ride her bike and he would walk next to her, stroke her hair and sing My Girl by The Temptations.

She cried her eyes out, slowly falling asleep on the bed. Then again, she was woken every forty five minutes by the open, aching scars.

"_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worse_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know._

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know."_

Depressed Miley, once again, sat in her bed crying. She hasn't showered, ate or even slept in the past 4 days.

She decided it would be best to freshen up and go out for some coffee. She went into the shower, stripping off all of her clothes, letting the hot water melt all her thoughts to the ground. Letting her broken heart mend; then again, nothing would.

She got out and put on a bra, panties, white skinny jeans and a black top. She put her hair up into a rough pony tail. She didn't bother putting on lipstick, for looks don't matter to her at the moment. She grabbed her purse, and stuffed in her phone, iPod, her wallet, and her keys. She put her hand on the cold silver knob, twisting it quickly. Once she was out the bedroom she took in all of the changes she missed in the past four days, but she noticed that nothing has changed in her hallway ever since she came to her room crying her eyes out.

She wiped her eyes again, remembering the tragic memory that stroke through her brain once again, taking away all her thoughts, and filling her memory.

Miley walked down the house, once again to be greeted by another white door, with another matching gold, metal, cold knob. She twisted it, walking outside and smelling fresh air for the first time in a while. She kicked the door with the back of her heels, walking far away from it. As she walked, her heels ticked onto the floor, making all eyes turn to her. She was natural beauty. She was natural beauty. Hollywood's treasure. Her hair bounced as she walked, letting the wind brush through her thoughts, gladly interrupting them. She took out her phone to check her texts, when she felt a strong body hit against her. The scent seemed familiar to her smelling senses. She was quickly reminded of her pain. But just as she was about to fall, the male's secure arms wrapped around her.

She looked up at him, her eyes locking into his. Then she quickly remembered.

He lied.

It was a scam.

She pushed his arms of off her, taking two steps. But just as she was about to walk away, Nick grabbed her arm, and turned her around. He looked her into the eye. "Miles, can you please just come with me for a second?" He begged. "Please." Miley hissed. "Why would I wanna go anywhere with you?" She let go of his grip, beginning to walk again, her heels making the familiar ticking sound. Nick ran and stopped in front of her.

"Please, give me another chance."

"No."

"Miley, c'mon… Please. I love you."

She rolled her eyes. "Love? You mean 'I used you and cheated on you and I feel the exact opposite of loving you'"

"See, you think that, but it's not true. Just come with me. Please."

"Nope." She popped the end of the word, looking down onto her feet.

"Miley, c'mon, I'm begging." Miley nodded. She mumbled fine. "Are we taking your car?"

Nick nodded at her with a smile, leading her to his car. He opened the door for her, waiting for her to step inside and settle so he can shut it. After doing everything, he shut it and ran to the other door, opening it, sitting inside and closing it once again. Miley was looking out the window, avoiding looking into his eyes.

Nick drove for about ten minutes, and when they finally reached their destination, Nick settled down the car. Miley looked at him, once again avoiding an eye lock. "Why are we at your house?" Miley's eyebrow rose, not expecting what would happen. I mean, he lied to her, he can easily rape her too.

"You'll see." Nick smiled, jumping out the car and walking to her door opening it for her. "You're not gonna rape me are you…?" Miley asked once again, stepping out the car and brushing off her pants.

Nick chuckled. "Nope. Promise." Nick smiled at her, shutting the door. _Right. _Miley thought to herself. _He promised so many times, and look how that turned out, Miley. You're losing your virginity today, honey._ Miley once again thought, her face turning into a bunch of different colors.

"You alright?" Nick asked, eying her suspiciously, sticking his key into the keyhole. "Yep! Fine as brand new chocolate." She smiled, walking into the house. Nick closed the door after walking in and led her to his room.

_Rape. Rape. Rape._ Miley thought to herself, taking in deep breathes. "What are we doing here?" Miley put her hands over her chest, not sure of what the muscular man in front of her was just about to do.

"Show you my email."

"No, please, don't! I haven't lost my virginity yet." Miley yelled out. Nick looked up at her and started laughing. "I'm not gonna rape you." He said, holding his stomach for his support.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Why would I want to see your emails?"

"Because right here is the proof to me loving you." Miley shrugged, and sat down next to the bed beside him. He turned on his laptop, and went to his email.

Nick told Miley to read this thread between him and Maggie.

_Maggie McAdams_

_No, nick I don't wanna do this. I hate Disney for forcing us to do this it can ruin our careers forever. U and miley r love. Ugh fml._

_Nicholas Jones_

_I know, Maggie. But we gotta do this, it's our JOBS. I can tell makeup with miley right after I get my record off with Disney or they'll kick me out pronto and I'll end up with nothing. It's a win win, trust me._

_Maggie McAdams_

_Fine._

Miley's eyes widened. "See?" Nick finally said. "Wait, check this out too." Nick gave Miley the laptop again. She put it on her secure legs, reading the email that was just about to change her life forever.

_Walt Disney_

_Dear Nicholas Jones,_

_We're very sorry to say that we got this message from one of our headquarters in the Walt Disney Company forcing you and Ms. Miley Cyras to breakup. This is a secret between you and the Walt Disney Company. Even Ms. Cyras shouldn't know about this. We've noticed that you've been putting less effort into your job and putting all your time towards your relationship with Ms. Cyras. The Walt Disney Company will _**NOT **_accept this, for you must break up with her. You can only tell this secret to one female Walt Disney actress, or you will lose your job permanently and be kicked out of the business for about 15 years._

_We are very sorry to break it to you, but we shall not lose one of our best two stars in the company._

_The Walt Disney Co._

"Wait, wait, so you really do love me?" Miley's face lit up as she read the two letters. Nick nodded at her. Miley started crying. She jumped onto him.

"I love you, Miley. I love you so much." Nick looked her into the eyes, holding her hand gently. Miley smiled through her tears.

"I love you more," she wiped her eyes. "Oh and about that rape thing… I actually would've enjoyed it." Miley winked, getting up and straightening her clothes out. "Oh, so it wouldn't be rape anymore would it?" Nick smirked at her, pinning her down onto the bed. Miley giggled.

"Nope," she giggled. "I would very much enjoy makeup sex right now." Nick told her. Miley gasped, then burst out laughing.

"Horny asshole." Miley threw her head back laughing even louder.

"A horny asshole that loves you." Nick kissed her cheek.

_*2 years later*_

Miley held the flower bouquet tighter in her hands, walking down the aisle with her elbows tied with her brother's, Braison.

She smiled at Nick who stood next to the priest, his heart doing gymnastics in his chest.

Miley finally reached Nick, took his hand and smiled at the priest. The priest gave a speech about marriage, and finally looked towards Nick. He told Nick the oath of marriage, everyone waiting for Nick to repeat it.

"I Nicholas Jones, take you Miley Cyras to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Miley sniffed, a happy tear falling from her eyes. The priest looked at Miley giving her the oath. Miley smiled, and began speaking it out.

"I, Miley Cyras, take you, Nicholas Jones, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Nicholas Jones, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Nick directed his head at Miley, nodding sincerely. "I do."

"Do you, Miley Cyras, accept this man to be your husband through rich or poor, through sickness or health?" Miley smiled, another tear falling down her cheek.

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Nick smashed his lips against Miley's, grabbing her waste. Miley put her arms around his neck, allowing him to enter her mouth. Their tongues wrestled in her mouth, both of them enjoying it more than the other. Miley smiled through the kiss as she jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around him. Nick laughed through the kiss, taking a breath and intertwining their lips once again.

"I love you, Nick." Miley spoke, with a shimmer in her eye.

"I love you, Miley." Nick spoke back, kissing her cheek.

Nick and Miley both lived happy for the rest of their life. They truly did love each other until death did part them apart. Miley was diagnosed with Cancer. She lay in her bed, waiting for Nick to come for her. He came to her, held her hands tightly. Nick was shocked. He mentally and physically felt missing, felt insecure. He held onto her hand, and let go of his final breath. Miley on the other hand, the Cancer killed her. With the last stroke of pain, her hand tightened around his, and she peacefully died.

They both lay on the bed, their souls somewhere in heaven, dancing to music by a beautiful river. Death may part them apart, but they were truly meant for each other.


End file.
